Five wolves, one colony, one pack
by magicbanana123
Summary: Five wolves are sent with the Commander, and are told to protect the colony. A Pack member gets injured, causeing the pack to go to the colony. Can they protect the colony from the inside? We shall see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Lieutenant Washington quickly walked into the command center. She had an irritated look on her face as she went to tell the Commander the latest in a long line of problem caused by the scientist. She walked up to the Commander. He could tell she was not happy.

"Sir?"

"Yes Wash?" He responded without looking up from the paper work he was finishing.

"The eastern most outpost scientist thought it was a good idea to try out the slasher call on the speakers outside the outpost. They are now be attacked by slashers."

"Get Reynolds and Reilly. Tell them to be ready to go tomorrow morning at dawn and tell Guzman we are going to the outpost. He is in charge till we come back." The Commander was irritated as well now. These scientists were more trouble than they are worth if you ask him.

Lieutenant Washington quickly walked out to inform everyone what was happening the following morning.

In the morning, the rover was ready with all equipment needed. Everyone got into the rover Lieutenant in the driver seat, Commander in the passenger, and Reilly and Reynolds in the back.

"Ready sir." Wash said as she started up the rover.

"Yes let's go." The Commander said, still very irritated with the whole situation, and with that they were off the outpost. A few minutes into the ride the commander asked "Do they know we're coming?"

"No sir, tried to make contact yesterday and they did not answer. Amused power is out because of the slashers."

"Hope the geniuses don't try anything before we get there."

"Sir, we both know they are probably hiding in the corner scared, not outside the gate trying to get the slashers to leave."

"Right you are Wash." He looked over at her and they started to laugh.

They were about one click from the outpost when Reilly said, "Mama, is it just me or do you feel like we are being watch too?''

Reynolds spoke up and said, "Mama, I feel it too."

"Yes I think you two are right. When we get to the outpost, me and the Commander are going to do a perimeter walk while you turn off the call."

"Yes mama." The two in the back said in unison.

As the rover came up to the outpost, no slashers appeared to be attacking. As the lieutenant got out of the rover, she made a mental note to make sure the wire at this outpost got cover with the deterrent covering all other outpost are. Most outposts have, but since slashers have not been seen here, it has not been priority.

They came to a stop just outside the gates and got out. Reilly and Reynolds went into the outpost to talk to the scientist and to turn off the call.

The Commander and Lieutenant got weapons ready for any wildlife that wanted to make an appearance, and started the perimeter walk. As they walked the perimeter they talked about how to punish the scientist. Wash thought that the scientist should be brought back to the colony and not allowed back on the outpost. But the Commander thought that dealing with Malcolm was punishment enough.

When they got to the back of the outpost, they stopped talking at the sound of crunching leaves and twigs and slowly turned to face tree line. The feeling that something was watching them from the tree line kept getting stronger and stronger the longer they faced the tree line. They stepped closer to the trees they raised their pulse guns, ready to shoot anything that attacked.

When they got closer, the Commander could make out four pairs of eyes. The eyes were the most vibrant colors he had ever seen. Finally when they were mere feet from the tree line and one of the creatures came out of the woods where it could be seen. What came out was not a slasher or any other dinosaur they had ever seen in fact; it looked more like a huge wolf about the size of a rover.

The wolf-like creature that came out was jet black and electric green eyes. It was carrying a teenager on its back. As the wolf walked forward, moans of pain could be heard. The wolf got few a feet in front of them and then stop. It glanced at the Commander then back at the trees as if it was deciding on what do.

What happened next surprised the Commander and Lieutenant—the wolf motioned with its head to come out, and from the tree line came three other wolves. The one that came up to stand on the right of the one with the green eyes was slightly bigger with vibrant blue eyes and light grey fur. The next wolf was bigger than the one with blue eyes, had snow white fur and bright red eyes. The last wolf, also the biggest, had dark brown fur and dark brown eyes. All the wolves sort of formed a circle around the teenager as if protecting her like they didn't trust them.

Then the first wolf changed into a human and walked up to a dumb-founded Commander and Lieutenant. She looked at them and said, "Commander Taylor." She nodded to the Commander. "Lieutenant Washington." She then nodded to the Lieutenant, "My name is Angel and this is my pack. We mean no harm. We just need medical help for her." She nodded towards the center of the wolf circle. "As soon as she is healed we will leave. We just need some help."

The Lieutenant was the first to speak but she was very hesitant. "Are all of them," She said as she nodded the group, "Like you?"

"Yes, we are all wolves and humans."

"Uhm…for right now, come into the outpost and tell us what exactly you need."

"Thank you very much Lieutenant." Angel said as she walked back to her pack.

The wolves all morphed into humans and the boy with the brown eyes picked up the injured girl and brought her into the outpost. As they walked in the Commander and Lieutenant looked at each other as they both thought this was going to be interesting few days. How much stranger could it get?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Commander and Lieutenant finished the perimeter walk. As they walked they both kept looking back at the group of wolfs. Taylor turned to Wash, "What do you think of this Wash?"

"I think that they are people that need help and I think we should help them.'' Taylor glanced at Wash with a skeptical face. This better not backfire on us, he thought to himself.

Angel turned to Max as they walked behind the Commander, "Penny for thoughts?"

"Just wondering if we should trust them with Tori the ways she is. I mean from what we have seen they are kindhearted people but what if they…I don't know, I just, don't want anyone to hurt you guys."

"Max we were sent here to protect these people. I believe that they will help us and not hurt any of us as long as we don't hurt them. They are like us. They protect their own, just like we do. Besides the fact that we are wolves, we are the same."

Ali ran up next to Angel and said, "Besides the way they have been looking at us every five minutes, I think that they are more scared of us than we are of them."

"Tell you what Max if we see anything that would harm us we leave, okay?"

"Alright, anything at all."

"Deal."

A few minutes later, the Commander and Lieutenant enter the gates with the group close behind. When they enter the outpost, Angel did a 360, making note of exists and the area around them. From the outside the outpost looked like small fortified house with huge speakers hanging from the roof, but on the inside it looked like lab with beds.

On one side there are many computers and other pieces of tech, on the other side there are a few beds and a small kitchen. There are a few windows in the front where they could see out and look at the area in front of the outpost. There were two doors; one in the in the front where they came in, and one in the back which looked to be cover as if they were trying to hide it.

There is a door on the side with all the beds which Angel amuses is the bathroom. In the outpost there were two other soldiers whom Angel thought was Reilly and Reynolds. There were also about four scientists whose facial expressions appeared to be a mixture of scared and worried.

When they walked into the section with the beds in it, the Lieutenant pointed towards a few beds and said, "You guys can sleep here till we leave in a day."

"Okay, thank you." With that Angel, turned to Tori and looked her over. Angel may not be as good a medic as Tori herself but, Angel knew enough to keep her alive until they got to the colony.

The Lieutenant approached Angel and touched her shoulder. "Here, I am a field medic, let me have a look."

Angel looked hesitant at first. She walked around the bed that Tori was on and rotated her so that the Lieutenant could see where the injury was. As Wash inspected the injury, Tori started to quietly growl. Angel sat beside her and tried to calm her by telling her that she is safe and that nothing is going to happen to her.

As wash looked at Tori, Taylor just watched.

Jeremy and Max sat behind the bed like they were guarding them. When the Lieutenant saw the injury, she gasped. There were a few slash marks going complete up and down her back and around her right side. Her left arm and ankle appeared to be broken in more than one place, she has a black eye and bruises everywhere.

She turned to Angel and had a horrified look on her face. "What happened?"  
"How did she get injured so badly? How is she even still alive?"

Angel answered her, "It's a long story."

Now the Lieutenant was slightly irritated. "Well in order for us tell help we have to know what happened. We need to know more about you guys." Wash turned to Reilly. "Can you get me the med kit from the bathroom?"

"Yes mama."

Wash turned back to Angel. "Now tell me how she got injured."

Angel turned to Max and then back to Wash. "We were going to where we usually hunt. To get there from our cave we have to go through slasher territory. We were running and we could tell something was watching use. We were in wolf form and so we thought that nothing would mess with us, so we continued to running. Tori was in the back with me, and Max was in the front. As we were about to get out of the trees, out of nowhere a slasher jumped out and first tried to attack me. I ducked and ran faster. I thought that Tori was behind me, running as well. But when I turn to see if she was okay, I saw that the slasher was now attacking her. I could see the other slashers coming so I turned around too and ran right into the slasher knocking the wind out of it. While it was trying to get up, Max had come back and was trying to get Tori off the ground so we could get her out of there. Then, just as she was getting up, the other slashers came and jumped on Maxes back. He threw them off, but Tori could not she was pinned to the ground by two slashers. She was fighting but the more she fought to get them off the more she got hurt. Then Ali and Jeremy came and threw the slashers off of her she morphed into a human. Max gently put her on my back and we ran as fast as we could to get out of there but they followed us to our cave. Just as we were about to enter the cave, the slasher jumped out at us again. But this time Jeremy blocked them from getting to Tori. I went inside the cave and went to the back of the cave and hide her then went to help the others. When I had gotten out there they had kill the five slashers by snapping their necks. Ali got the bodies away from the cave so more didn't come. Then me and Ali tried as best we could to bandage her up till we could find you guys to help."

"Are any of the rest of you injured?"

"No just scrapes and bruises that's all, Tori is priority right now."

Just then Reilly walked up and handed Wash a med kit and she asked, "Can you guys flip her so I can get to her back?"

Angel nodded to Max and Jeremy. The guys came over and gently flipped Tori so her back is to Wash. Wash pulled out antiseptics and bandages. She was about to spray the antiseptics on Tori's back. Tori tried to morph, but instead she just growled a low and dangerous sound.  
Wash was shocked. She looked at Angel as if she doesn't know what do. Angel walked around the bed and sat on the bed. She gently held Tori's head, played with her hair, and told her to relax. Instantly the younger girl was calmer.

Wash sprayed medicines on Tori's back. Tori tried hard to muffle a cry but failed as the antiseptic cleaned the injury. Angel nodded to Max, Jeremy, and Ali for them to all just leave Tori alone right now. Out of them all, Tori and Angel have known each the longest. For some reason, when in pain, Tori found comfort in only Angel and will growl at anyone else.  
When Wash was done cleaning, she bandaged Tori up and gave her meds for the pain and to sleep. When Wash was done, she walked away to go check in with the colony.  
Angel tried to get up but Tori pulls her back "Please stay till I fall asleep."

"Okay." Angel stayed and played with Tori's hair. Angel quietly sang her favorite song to her until the younger girl fell asleep. About an hour later, Tori was asleep and, Angel silently slipped away to go find the rest of the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Washington checking in."

Wash was greeted by Guzman. "Get there alright Wash?"

"Yes we did, can you get Dr. Shannon and Malcolm? I need to speak to them."

Guzman radioed the Infirmary and Lab, telling Malcolm and Dr. Shannon that they need to come to command right away. He turned back to Wash, "How severe was the damage done by the slashers? Do I need to send a team for repair?"

"All that was damaged was the outer covering of the power lines outside and a section of the fence. We need to first fix the coverings then add the deterrent covering to the wires."

"I will send a team with everything needed in the morning." With that Dr. Shannon and Malcolm came in and looked around. Guz stood up and motioned them over. They came over and looked at the screen as Wash caught them up to speed.

"Malcolm what do you want to do with the scientist. There was minimal damage and no one was injured do to their mistake."

"I think they should come back to the colony and not be able to return to the outpost until you and the commander see fit."

"Sounds reasonable. They will be coming back with us when we return, in the meantime, get another group ready to come here by tomorrow. Now Elisabeth, can you have a rhino ready to go in the morning?"

"Yes Alicia, why do you need a rhino, I thought no one was injured?"

"Yes and no, no one was hurt because of the scientist, but, uh, how do I put this? We found a group of five teens. They are not normal people. They are human-wolf hybrids." Wash tried to gauge the reaction of everyone she was talking to. She was surprised when the most shocked was Guz. She thought Malcolm would have a shocked or even horrified look on his face, but he and Elisabeth just looked curious.

Then Malcolm turned back to wash "What do you mean human-wolf hybrids?"

"These teens can morph between humans and wolves the sizes of rovers." She deadpanned as throw it was obvious.

"I still don't understand. Why you need a rhino?"

"The group was hunting and one of them was attacked by a group of slashers."

"Oh my…how badly injured is the...wolf?"  
"She has a few slashes going up and down her back and around her side. I think her arm and ankle are broken in more than one place. She also has minor cuts and bruises all over. I cleaned and bandaged her up, but I don't want to take her to the colony in a rover. I want you to come check her again and take her back in a rhino."

"Did anyone else get injured or just her?"

"I believe just her."

"Alright." She turned to Malcolm and Guz and said, "If anyone else needs to go to the outpost tell them to be ready at dawn to leave." She stated as her motherly instincts kicked in. The wolf-people may not be normal, or her own, but if it was Maddy, Josh, or Zoe, she would want someone to help as soon as possible.

As Dr. Shannon and Malcolm left, Guz turned back to Wash, "Wash you know there no open unit for these...kids to live in. Where are they going to live?"

Well, judging by Dr. Shannon's reaction just now, I am sure she would let them stay with her, or I could talk to the Commander. I am sure he would them stay with him, and they are welcome to stay with me, unless you are volunteering Guz?" She said with a smile.

"No, no. That is fine you, Taylor, and the Shannons can have all the fun." He said whilst laughing.

They chuckled like that for a few more seconds, and then Wash tried to compose herself enough to say, "Washington out."

"Colony out."

With that, Washington turned off the monitor. She walked out of the call room and saw Angel holding Tori on one of the beds and Max, Ali, Jeremy, Reilly, and Reynolds talking in the kitchen. She didn't see Taylor anywhere, so she went to see what the soldiers and wolves were talking about. When she approached, she saw that Reilly and Reynolds were practically interrogating the group. She silently took a seat next to Reilly and listened to the conversation.

"So you guys are wolves, right?"

Max could tell that Reilly was trying to get at something, but Max didn't quite know what that was. He answered, "Yes, we are half human, half wolf."

"Were you guys experimented on or born that way?"

And there it was; the question Max knew would come up at some time or another. Max knew it would not be the last time this topic ensued either.

"We were born this way. With the eyes, fur, claws, and all. Except Jeremy over here." Max nodded toward Jeremy, "Since Jeremy is smart and all, he decided..."

"Hold on. It is my eyes? I should get to tell them, shouldn't, I?" Jeremy looked over at Max expectantly.

"Alright. Continue."

"Thank you. Okay, so, I was born with golden eyes. That color is very common in wolves and so I wanted to have a different color."

"Diffidently different now." Ali whispered to no one in particular.

"Don't make fun of them. You know you like them." He stated while giving her his signature facial expression.

Ali burst out laughing, "Whatever."

Then Jeremy continued. "As I was saying, I wanted to have different eye color, so me and Ail made these chemical eye drops that could change the color of my eyes. I was trying for bright, vibrant blue, but we messed up the chemicals and got bright red instead." He dropped his head in mocking defeat then started to laugh along with Ali.

"I take it you like science?"

"Yeah, I like science but only if Ali helps me otherwise it is kinda boring." He looks at Ali and then continues "Me and Ali used to do a lot of experiments in 2149, here we just mess with the wildlife, see what they like and what makes them nuts."

"Alright Jeremy likes science, what about you Ali, what do you like?" Wash asked for the first time in the conversation.

"I like to study science with Jeremy, and I like to draw." She said, looking at Jeremy again.

"What do you like to draw the best?"

"I like to draw tigers, jellyfish, 2149 anime, and bunnies."

"Alright drawing, science, what about you, Max?" Wash asked.

"I like exploring with Angel and climbing trees."

"Have you found any interesting spots?"

In unison all three say rather loudly, "YES!"

"Well, let's hear it." Reilly asked, surprised by the answer Wash got.

"There is this place a few clicks from the colony. You have to go through a lot of thick jungle but once you get through, it is worth it!" Max enthused.

"The area is cut off from everything else except the river. No slashers, nikos, or carnos to worry about, and all you heard is the sounded of the water running down the almost 50 foot waterfall. It is really peaceful." Ali added.

"When you close your eyes and just relax, you feel like could just stay there forever. There is a waterfall that feeds into a slow moving river. There is soft bright green grass everywhere and trees perfect for climbing and taking a nap." Max smiled happily.

"There are the prettiest blue and purple flowers. The little oasis is the only place I have seen butterfly here and they are gorgeous. There is the softest sand ever on the beach. There are huge rocks perfect for laying and relaxing in the sun!" Ali added again.

"Wow, sounds like a relaxing place. You should show us sometime." Reilly glanced at the commanding officer to see her reaction, but she does not see anything, so she continues to listen to the conversation.

"It is one of our favorite places to go when we just need a break." Jeremy said as his face gets a little darker as he remembers the early begins of their pack.

As if on cue, Taylor walked in and sat down next to Wash and asked, "How did you guys become a...pack?"

"Well, me and Ali's pack were never kind to each other and in the middle of one of the worst fights they had..." Jeremy looked at Ali and he could see the same pain in her eyes as the night he found her. He continued on, "Our parents were in the worst part of the fight and had died in the first few days. So we both ran away. A few hours of running and I literally ran into Ali. When I had gotten my balance back, I saw she had claw marks going from her lower back to her hip. I was surprised when she got up. But the surprise was short-lived because as soon as she got up she fell against me. I was shocked at first, but figured she was losing a lot of blood. So I took my shirt and bunched it up and wrapped it around her middle to try and stop the bleeding till I could make a better one. I morphed into my wolf and gently put her on my back. I took her to a safe cave me and parents found a few years earlier. When we got there I laid her down and went to find the med kit. I found it, cleaned her up and bandaged her middle. After I had cleaned all the blood off of her, I found blankets and wrapped her in them. I sat there and held her close to me till I could feel her steady pulse and knew she was warm. After that is was kind of an unspoken agreement that I protect her, and she protects me."

Ali looked at Jeremy.

Only he could see the joy in her eyes.

"Ok, so that explains Ali and Jeremy. What about you, Max?" Taylor asked.

"Angel and Tori grew up together in the same pack. The pack was killed because of an outbreak. Angel took Tori and ran away, they are the only ones left from that pack. They are like sister. Anyway one day we were hunting the same animal and ran into each other. Angel was mad at me for scaring the best prey she had seen in a while but for some reason I wasn't mad at all. Tori told me that she thought I should help them hunt something because I scared the last prey off, so I did. Afterwards they told me to go to their cave with them. I went and they never left or told me to leave so I stayed and over time, same as with Ali and Jeremy, there was an unspoken agreement I protect them more specifically Tori and they protect me."

"How did all of you meet?" Wash asked.

Max thought to himself, man she is on a roll with these questions. "We were hunting and the same scouts found us and asked us we wanted to help with a mission to save mankind we said yes and agreed to go with them. They took us to a military training base to test us physically."

Max looked at wash and Taylor a little surprised.

"What is with the look son?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, nothing, it is just that we were on the same base when preparing for the mission."

Wash looked puzzled. "How come we never saw you there?"

Angel them came up and sat close to Max and offered, "Because we trained as protectors. We were supposed to protect the colony without being seen, no one was supposed to know we are here. You were never supposed to know about us."  
Max looked at Angel and smiled at her and leaned into her then turned back to Wash. "Anyway we trained together for about two years together." Max finished explaining.

"Throughout those two years we came to trust one other, learn tales, protect each other and have become the most messed up family I have ever seen!" Ali said as she hung her arms on Max's and Jeremy's shoulder while leaning on Jeremy.

Taylor looked at the group's faces and how they lit up at what Ali had said. He then looked at Wash. He knew she was thinking the same thing—there can be no messing with or breaking up this family.


End file.
